babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Iceweasel
Iceweasel-wa Internet brawsā diraiven from Firefox wiŧ onli libörol softwär komponènts. Päkeijs Rībiuld build-essential Get iceweasel dè dipendènçi tom-debian:/home/tom# apt-get build-dep iceweasel 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： debhelper gettext html2text imagemagick intltool-debian libatk1.0-dev libcairo2-dev libcompress-raw-zlib-perl libcompress-zlib-perl libdigest-hmac-perl libdigest-sha1-perl libdirectfb-dev libdirectfb-extra libexpat1-dev libfile-remove-perl libfontconfig1-dev libfreetype6-dev libgtk2.0-dev libice-dev libio-compress-base-perl libio-compress-zlib-perl libio-stringy-perl libjpeg62-dev libmail-box-perl libmail-sendmail-perl libmailtools-perl libmime-types-perl libmozjs-dev libmpeg3-1 libmpeg3-dev libnspr4-dev libnss3-dev libobject-realize-later-perl libpango1.0-dev libpixman-1-dev libpng12-dev libpthread-stubs0 libpthread-stubs0-dev librsvg2-bin libsm-dev libsys-hostname-long-perl libsysfs-dev libuser-identity-perl libx11-dev libxau-dev libxcb-render-util0-dev libxcb-render0-dev libxcb-xlib0-dev libxcb1-dev libxcomposite-dev libxcursor-dev libxdamage-dev libxdmcp-dev libxext-dev libxfixes-dev libxft-dev libxi-dev libxinerama-dev libxrandr-dev libxrender-dev po-debconf sharutils x11proto-composite-dev x11proto-core-dev x11proto-damage-dev x11proto-fixes-dev x11proto-input-dev x11proto-kb-dev x11proto-randr-dev x11proto-render-dev x11proto-xext-dev x11proto-xinerama-dev xtrans-dev xulrunner-dev zlib1g-dev 升級 0 個，新安裝 75 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 22.0MB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 92.1MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y Dawnloudiŋ #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main x11proto-core-dev 7.0.12-1 89.6kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libice-dev 2:1.0.4-1 61.9kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libsm-dev 2:1.0.3-2 26.4kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxau-dev 1:1.0.3-3 16.3kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxdmcp-dev 1:1.0.2-3 21.4kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main x11proto-input-dev 1.4.3-2 16.0kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main x11proto-kb-dev 1.0.3-3 27.1kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main xtrans-dev 1.2-2 75.4kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libpthread-stubs0 0.1-2 2774B #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libpthread-stubs0-dev 0.1-2 3052B #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxcb1-dev 1.1-1.2 85.8kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxcb-xlib0-dev 1.1-1.2 15.0kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libx11-dev 2:1.1.5-2 1764kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main x11proto-xext-dev 7.0.2-6 42.1kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main x11proto-fixes-dev 1:4.0-3 13.8kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxfixes-dev 1:4.0.3-2 13.4kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main x11proto-composite-dev 1:0.4-2 12.3kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxext-dev 2:1.0.4-1 88.7kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxcomposite-dev 1:0.4.0-3 15.0kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main x11proto-render-dev 2:0.9.3-2 7062B #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxrender-dev 1:0.9.4-2 31.9kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxcursor-dev 1:1.1.9-1 33.4kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main x11proto-damage-dev 1.1.0-2 9090B #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxdamage-dev 1:1.1.1-4 10.2kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libexpat1-dev 2.0.1-4 226kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main zlib1g-dev 1:1.2.3.3.dfsg-12 163kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libfreetype6-dev 2.3.7-2+lenny1 716kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libfontconfig1-dev 2.6.0-3 615kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxft-dev 2.1.12-3 68.0kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxi-dev 2:1.1.4-1 72.1kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main x11proto-xinerama-dev 1.1.2-5 5334B #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxinerama-dev 2:1.0.3-2 12.0kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main x11proto-randr-dev 1.2.2-1 29.4kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxrandr-dev 2:1.2.3-1 31.9kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main html2text 1.3.2a-5 95.9kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main gettext 0.17-4 2791kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main intltool-debian 0.35.0+20060710.1 30.8kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main po-debconf 1.0.15 237kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main debhelper 7.0.15 554kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main imagemagick 7:6.3.7.9.dfsg2-1~lenny1 1425kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libatk1.0-dev 1.22.0-1 124kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libpng12-dev 1.2.27-2+lenny2 255kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libdirectfb-extra 1.0.1-11 32.1kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libjpeg62-dev 6b-14 195kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libmpeg3-1 1.5.4-5 81.6kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libmpeg3-dev 1.5.4-5 113kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libsysfs-dev 2.1.0-5 46.1kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libdirectfb-dev 1.0.1-11 878kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libpixman-1-dev 0.10.0-2 92.6kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxcb-render0-dev 1.1-1.2 29.8kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libxcb-render-util0-dev 0.2.1+git1-1 9688B #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libcairo2-dev 1.6.4-7 649kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libcompress-raw-zlib-perl 2.012-1 58.1kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libio-compress-base-perl 2.012-1 59.4kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libio-compress-zlib-perl 2.012-1 148kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libcompress-zlib-perl 2.012-1 36.7kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libdigest-sha1-perl 2.11-2+b1 25.6kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libdigest-hmac-perl 1.01-7 10.5kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libfile-remove-perl 1.42-1 12.9kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libpango1.0-dev 1.20.5-5 392kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libgtk2.0-dev 2.12.12-1~lenny1 3191kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libio-stringy-perl 2.110-4 99.7kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libmime-types-perl 1.24-1 30.8kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libmailtools-perl 2.03-1 96.6kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libobject-realize-later-perl 0.18-1 17.7kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libuser-identity-perl 0.92-2 75.5kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libmail-box-perl 2.082-2 1078kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libsys-hostname-long-perl 1.4-2 11.3kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libmail-sendmail-perl 0.79-5 23.4kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libnspr4-dev 4.7.1-4 273kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libmozjs-dev 1.9.0.11-0lenny1 223kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main libnss3-dev 3.12.0-6 259kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main librsvg2-bin 2.22.2-2lenny1 67.4kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main sharutils 1:4.6.3-1 209kB #下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main xulrunner-dev 1.9.0.11-0lenny1 3588kB 取得 22.0MB 用了 4min5s (90.0kB/s) 從套件中提取樣板：100% Instoliŋ 選取了原先未被選取的套件 x11proto-core-dev。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 102996 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 x11proto-core-dev （從 .../x11proto-core-dev_7.0.12-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libice-dev。 正在解開 libice-dev （從 .../libice-dev_2%3a1.0.4-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libsm-dev。 正在解開 libsm-dev （從 .../libsm-dev_2%3a1.0.3-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxau-dev。 正在解開 libxau-dev （從 .../libxau-dev_1%3a1.0.3-3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxdmcp-dev。 正在解開 libxdmcp-dev （從 .../libxdmcp-dev_1%3a1.0.2-3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 x11proto-input-dev。 正在解開 x11proto-input-dev （從 .../x11proto-input-dev_1.4.3-2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 x11proto-kb-dev。 正在解開 x11proto-kb-dev （從 .../x11proto-kb-dev_1.0.3-3_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 xtrans-dev。 正在解開 xtrans-dev （從 .../xtrans-dev_1.2-2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libpthread-stubs0。 正在解開 libpthread-stubs0 （從 .../libpthread-stubs0_0.1-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libpthread-stubs0-dev。 正在解開 libpthread-stubs0-dev （從 .../libpthread-stubs0-dev_0.1-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxcb1-dev。 正在解開 libxcb1-dev （從 .../libxcb1-dev_1.1-1.2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxcb-xlib0-dev。 正在解開 libxcb-xlib0-dev （從 .../libxcb-xlib0-dev_1.1-1.2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libx11-dev。 正在解開 libx11-dev （從 .../libx11-dev_2%3a1.1.5-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 x11proto-xext-dev。 正在解開 x11proto-xext-dev （從 .../x11proto-xext-dev_7.0.2-6_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 x11proto-fixes-dev。 正在解開 x11proto-fixes-dev （從 .../x11proto-fixes-dev_1%3a4.0-3_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxfixes-dev。 正在解開 libxfixes-dev （從 .../libxfixes-dev_1%3a4.0.3-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 x11proto-composite-dev。 正在解開 x11proto-composite-dev （從 .../x11proto-composite-dev_1%3a0.4-2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxext-dev。 正在解開 libxext-dev （從 .../libxext-dev_2%3a1.0.4-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxcomposite-dev。 正在解開 libxcomposite-dev （從 .../libxcomposite-dev_1%3a0.4.0-3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 x11proto-render-dev。 正在解開 x11proto-render-dev （從 .../x11proto-render-dev_2%3a0.9.3-2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxrender-dev。 正在解開 libxrender-dev （從 .../libxrender-dev_1%3a0.9.4-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxcursor-dev。 正在解開 libxcursor-dev （從 .../libxcursor-dev_1%3a1.1.9-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 x11proto-damage-dev。 正在解開 x11proto-damage-dev （從 .../x11proto-damage-dev_1.1.0-2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxdamage-dev。 正在解開 libxdamage-dev （從 .../libxdamage-dev_1%3a1.1.1-4_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libexpat1-dev。 正在解開 libexpat1-dev （從 .../libexpat1-dev_2.0.1-4_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 zlib1g-dev。 正在解開 zlib1g-dev （從 .../zlib1g-dev_1%3a1.2.3.3.dfsg-12_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libfreetype6-dev。 正在解開 libfreetype6-dev （從 .../libfreetype6-dev_2.3.7-2+lenny1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libfontconfig1-dev。 正在解開 libfontconfig1-dev （從 .../libfontconfig1-dev_2.6.0-3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxft-dev。 正在解開 libxft-dev （從 .../libxft-dev_2.1.12-3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxi-dev。 正在解開 libxi-dev （從 .../libxi-dev_2%3a1.1.4-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 x11proto-xinerama-dev。 正在解開 x11proto-xinerama-dev （從 .../x11proto-xinerama-dev_1.1.2-5_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxinerama-dev。 正在解開 libxinerama-dev （從 .../libxinerama-dev_2%3a1.0.3-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 x11proto-randr-dev。 正在解開 x11proto-randr-dev （從 .../x11proto-randr-dev_1.2.2-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxrandr-dev。 正在解開 libxrandr-dev （從 .../libxrandr-dev_2%3a1.2.3-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 html2text。 正在解開 html2text （從 .../html2text_1.3.2a-5_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 gettext。 正在解開 gettext （從 .../gettext_0.17-4_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 intltool-debian。 正在解開 intltool-debian （從 .../intltool-debian_0.35.0+20060710.1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 po-debconf。 正在解開 po-debconf （從 .../po-debconf_1.0.15_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 debhelper。 正在解開 debhelper （從 .../debhelper_7.0.15_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 imagemagick。 正在解開 imagemagick （從 .../imagemagick_7%3a6.3.7.9.dfsg2-1~lenny1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libatk1.0-dev。 正在解開 libatk1.0-dev （從 .../libatk1.0-dev_1.22.0-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libpng12-dev。 正在解開 libpng12-dev （從 .../libpng12-dev_1.2.27-2+lenny2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libdirectfb-extra。 正在解開 libdirectfb-extra （從 .../libdirectfb-extra_1.0.1-11_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libjpeg62-dev。 正在解開 libjpeg62-dev （從 .../libjpeg62-dev_6b-14_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmpeg3-1。 正在解開 libmpeg3-1 （從 .../libmpeg3-1_1.5.4-5_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmpeg3-dev。 正在解開 libmpeg3-dev （從 .../libmpeg3-dev_1.5.4-5_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libsysfs-dev。 正在解開 libsysfs-dev （從 .../libsysfs-dev_2.1.0-5_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libdirectfb-dev。 正在解開 libdirectfb-dev （從 .../libdirectfb-dev_1.0.1-11_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libpixman-1-dev。 正在解開 libpixman-1-dev （從 .../libpixman-1-dev_0.10.0-2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxcb-render0-dev。 正在解開 libxcb-render0-dev （從 .../libxcb-render0-dev_1.1-1.2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libxcb-render-util0-dev。 正在解開 libxcb-render-util0-dev （從 .../libxcb-render-util0-dev_0.2.1+git1-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libcairo2-dev。 正在解開 libcairo2-dev （從 .../libcairo2-dev_1.6.4-7_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libcompress-raw-zlib-perl。 正在解開 libcompress-raw-zlib-perl （從 .../libcompress-raw-zlib-perl_2.012-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libio-compress-base-perl。 正在解開 libio-compress-base-perl （從 .../libio-compress-base-perl_2.012-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libio-compress-zlib-perl。 正在解開 libio-compress-zlib-perl （從 .../libio-compress-zlib-perl_2.012-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libcompress-zlib-perl。 正在解開 libcompress-zlib-perl （從 .../libcompress-zlib-perl_2.012-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libdigest-sha1-perl。 正在解開 libdigest-sha1-perl （從 .../libdigest-sha1-perl_2.11-2+b1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libdigest-hmac-perl。 正在解開 libdigest-hmac-perl （從 .../libdigest-hmac-perl_1.01-7_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libfile-remove-perl。 正在解開 libfile-remove-perl （從 .../libfile-remove-perl_1.42-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libpango1.0-dev。 正在解開 libpango1.0-dev （從 .../libpango1.0-dev_1.20.5-5_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libgtk2.0-dev。 正在解開 libgtk2.0-dev （從 .../libgtk2.0-dev_2.12.12-1~lenny1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libio-stringy-perl。 正在解開 libio-stringy-perl （從 .../libio-stringy-perl_2.110-4_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmime-types-perl。 正在解開 libmime-types-perl （從 .../libmime-types-perl_1.24-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmailtools-perl。 正在解開 libmailtools-perl （從 .../libmailtools-perl_2.03-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libobject-realize-later-perl。 正在解開 libobject-realize-later-perl （從 .../libobject-realize-later-perl_0.18-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libuser-identity-perl。 正在解開 libuser-identity-perl （從 .../libuser-identity-perl_0.92-2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmail-box-perl。 正在解開 libmail-box-perl （從 .../libmail-box-perl_2.082-2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libsys-hostname-long-perl。 正在解開 libsys-hostname-long-perl （從 .../libsys-hostname-long-perl_1.4-2_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmail-sendmail-perl。 正在解開 libmail-sendmail-perl （從 .../libmail-sendmail-perl_0.79-5_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libnspr4-dev。 正在解開 libnspr4-dev （從 .../libnspr4-dev_4.7.1-4_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmozjs-dev。 正在解開 libmozjs-dev （從 .../libmozjs-dev_1.9.0.11-0lenny1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libnss3-dev。 正在解開 libnss3-dev （從 .../libnss3-dev_3.12.0-6_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 librsvg2-bin。 正在解開 librsvg2-bin （從 .../librsvg2-bin_2.22.2-2lenny1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 sharutils。 正在解開 sharutils （從 .../sharutils_1%3a4.6.3-1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 xulrunner-dev。 正在解開 xulrunner-dev （從 .../xulrunner-dev_1.9.0.11-0lenny1_amd64.deb）... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 x11proto-core-dev (7.0.12-1) ... 正在設定 libice-dev (2:1.0.4-1) ... 正在設定 libsm-dev (2:1.0.3-2) ... 正在設定 libxau-dev (1:1.0.3-3) ... 正在設定 libxdmcp-dev (1:1.0.2-3) ... 正在設定 x11proto-input-dev (1.4.3-2) ... 正在設定 x11proto-kb-dev (1.0.3-3) ... 正在設定 xtrans-dev (1.2-2) ... 正在設定 libpthread-stubs0 (0.1-2) ... 正在設定 libpthread-stubs0-dev (0.1-2) ... 正在設定 libxcb1-dev (1.1-1.2) ... 正在設定 libxcb-xlib0-dev (1.1-1.2) ... 正在設定 libx11-dev (2:1.1.5-2) ... 正在設定 x11proto-xext-dev (7.0.2-6) ... 正在設定 x11proto-fixes-dev (1:4.0-3) ... 正在設定 libxfixes-dev (1:4.0.3-2) ... 正在設定 x11proto-composite-dev (1:0.4-2) ... 正在設定 libxext-dev (2:1.0.4-1) ... 正在設定 libxcomposite-dev (1:0.4.0-3) ... 正在設定 x11proto-render-dev (2:0.9.3-2) ... 正在設定 libxrender-dev (1:0.9.4-2) ... 正在設定 libxcursor-dev (1:1.1.9-1) ... 正在設定 x11proto-damage-dev (1.1.0-2) ... 正在設定 libxdamage-dev (1:1.1.1-4) ... 正在設定 libexpat1-dev (2.0.1-4) ... 正在設定 zlib1g-dev (1:1.2.3.3.dfsg-12) ... 正在設定 libfreetype6-dev (2.3.7-2+lenny1) ... 正在設定 libfontconfig1-dev (2.6.0-3) ... 正在設定 libxft-dev (2.1.12-3) ... 正在設定 libxi-dev (2:1.1.4-1) ... 正在設定 x11proto-xinerama-dev (1.1.2-5) ... 正在設定 libxinerama-dev (2:1.0.3-2) ... 正在設定 x11proto-randr-dev (1.2.2-1) ... 正在設定 libxrandr-dev (2:1.2.3-1) ... 正在設定 html2text (1.3.2a-5) ... 正在設定 gettext (0.17-4) ... 正在設定 intltool-debian (0.35.0+20060710.1) ... 正在設定 po-debconf (1.0.15) ... 正在設定 debhelper (7.0.15) ... 正在設定 imagemagick (7:6.3.7.9.dfsg2-1~lenny1) ... 正在設定 libatk1.0-dev (1.22.0-1) ... 正在設定 libpng12-dev (1.2.27-2+lenny2) ... 正在設定 libdirectfb-extra (1.0.1-11) ... 正在設定 libjpeg62-dev (6b-14) ... 正在設定 libmpeg3-1 (1.5.4-5) ... 正在設定 libmpeg3-dev (1.5.4-5) ... 正在設定 libsysfs-dev (2.1.0-5) ... 正在設定 libdirectfb-dev (1.0.1-11) ... 正在設定 libpixman-1-dev (0.10.0-2) ... 正在設定 libxcb-render0-dev (1.1-1.2) ... 正在設定 libxcb-render-util0-dev (0.2.1+git1-1) ... 正在設定 libcairo2-dev (1.6.4-7) ... 正在設定 libcompress-raw-zlib-perl (2.012-1) ... 正在設定 libio-compress-base-perl (2.012-1) ... 正在設定 libio-compress-zlib-perl (2.012-1) ... 正在設定 libcompress-zlib-perl (2.012-1) ... 正在設定 libdigest-sha1-perl (2.11-2+b1) ... 正在設定 libdigest-hmac-perl (1.01-7) ... 正在設定 libfile-remove-perl (1.42-1) ... 正在設定 libpango1.0-dev (1.20.5-5) ... 正在設定 libgtk2.0-dev (2.12.12-1~lenny1) ... 正在設定 libio-stringy-perl (2.110-4) ... 正在設定 libmime-types-perl (1.24-1) ... 正在設定 libmailtools-perl (2.03-1) ... 正在設定 libobject-realize-later-perl (0.18-1) ... 正在設定 libuser-identity-perl (0.92-2) ... 正在設定 libmail-box-perl (2.082-2) ... 正在設定 libsys-hostname-long-perl (1.4-2) ... 正在設定 libmail-sendmail-perl (0.79-5) ... 正在設定 libnspr4-dev (4.7.1-4) ... 正在設定 libmozjs-dev (1.9.0.11-0lenny1) ... 正在設定 libnss3-dev (3.12.0-6) ... 正在設定 librsvg2-bin (2.22.2-2lenny1) ... 正在設定 sharutils (1:4.6.3-1) ... 正在設定 xulrunner-dev (1.9.0.11-0lenny1) ... 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... tom-debian:/home/tom# mercurial Get mozilla-1.9.1 : tom@tom-debian:~$ hg clone http://hg.mozilla.org/releases/mozilla-1.9.1 mozilla-1.9.1 : requesting all changes : adding changesets : adding manifests : adding file changes : added 26051 changesets with 125067 changes to 44070 files (+11 heads) : updating working directory : 37871 files updated, 0 files merged, 0 files removed, 0 files unresolved : tom@tom-debian:~$ cd mozilla-1.9.1/ : tom@tom-debian:~/mozilla-1.9.1$ hg checkout -r FIREFOX_3_5_RELEASE : 44 files updated, 0 files merged, 2 files removed, 0 files unresolved : tom@tom-debian:~/mozilla-1.9.1$ Kompaileiçion Rīkwairmènt * Instol dbus-glib-1 bifor kompaileiçion. * alsa library für Ogg sùpport Pri-instoleiçion configure: error: Ogg support on Linux requires the alsa library Prikonfigyureiçion tom@tom-debian:~/mozilla-1.9.1$ make -f client.mk build Adding client.mk options from /home/tom/.mozconfig: MOZ_OBJDIR=$(TOPSRCDIR)/obj-firefox make1: Entering directory `/home/tom/mozilla-1.9.1' Generating /home/tom/mozilla-1.9.1/configure using autoconf cd /home/tom/mozilla-1.9.1; /usr/bin/autoconf2.13 Generating /home/tom/mozilla-1.9.1/js/src/configure using autoconf cd /home/tom/mozilla-1.9.1/js/src; /usr/bin/autoconf2.13 cd /home/tom/mozilla-1.9.1/obj-firefox /home/tom/mozilla-1.9.1/configure Adding configure options from /home/tom/.mozconfig: --prefix=/opt/firefox --enable-application=browser --with-system-zlib --with-system-jpeg --enable-optimize --enable-official-branding --enable-canvas --enable-strip --disable-tests --disable-installer --disable-accessibility --enable-xinerama --with-default-mozilla-five-home=/usr/lib/firefox-3.5 Čekiŋ creating cache ./config.cache checking host system type... x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu checking target system type... x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu checking build system type... x86_64-unknown-linux-gnu checking for mawk... mawk checking for gcc... gcc checking whether the C compiler (gcc ) works... yes checking whether the C compiler (gcc ) is a cross-compiler... no checking whether we are using GNU C... yes checking whether gcc accepts -g... yes checking for c++... c++ checking whether the C++ compiler (c++ ) works... yes checking whether the C++ compiler (c++ ) is a cross-compiler... no checking whether we are using GNU C++... yes checking whether c++ accepts -g... yes checking for ranlib... ranlib checking for as... /usr/bin/as checking for ar... ar checking for ld... ld checking for strip... strip checking for windres... no checking whether gcc and cc understand -c and -o together... yes checking how to run the C preprocessor... gcc -E checking how to run the C++ preprocessor... c++ -E checking for a BSD compatible install... /usr/bin/install -c checking whether ln -s works... yes checking for perl5... no checking for perl... /usr/bin/perl checking for minimum required perl version >= 5.006... 5.010000 checking for full perl installation... yes checking for python... /usr/bin/python checking for nsinstall... no checking for doxygen... : checking for whoami... /usr/bin/whoami checking for autoconf... /usr/bin/autoconf checking for unzip... /usr/bin/unzip checking for zip... /usr/bin/zip checking for makedepend... /usr/bin/makedepend checking for xargs... /usr/bin/xargs checking for gmake... no checking for make... /usr/bin/make checking for X... no checking whether the compiler supports -Wno-invalid-offsetof... yes checking whether ld has archive extraction flags... yes checking that static assertion macros used in autoconf tests work... yes checking for 64-bit OS... yes checking for ANSI C header files... yes checking for working const... yes checking for mode_t... yes checking for off_t... yes checking for pid_t... yes checking for size_t... yes checking for st_blksize in struct stat... yes checking for siginfo_t... yes checking for int16_t... yes checking for int32_t... yes checking for int64_t... yes checking for int64... no checking for uint... yes checking for uint_t... no checking for uint16_t... no checking for uname.domainname... yes checking for uname.__domainname... no checking for usable wchar_t (2 bytes, unsigned)... no checking for compiler -fshort-wchar option... yes checking for visibility(hidden) attribute... yes checking for visibility(default) attribute... yes checking for visibility pragma support... yes checking For gcc visibility bug with class-level attributes (GCC bug 26905)... no checking For x86_64 gcc visibility bug with builtins (GCC bug 20297)... no checking for dirent.h that defines DIR... yes checking for opendir in -ldir... no checking for sys/byteorder.h... no checking for compat.h... no checking for getopt.h... yes checking for sys/bitypes.h... yes checking for memory.h... yes checking for unistd.h... yes checking for gnu/libc-version.h... yes checking for nl_types.h... yes checking for malloc.h... yes checking for X11/XKBlib.h... yes checking for sys/statvfs.h... yes checking for sys/statfs.h... yes checking for sys/vfs.h... yes checking for sys/mount.h... yes checking for mmintrin.h... yes checking for new... yes checking for sys/cdefs.h... yes checking for gethostbyname_r in -lc_r... no checking for atan in -lm... yes checking for dlopen in -ldl... yes checking for dlfcn.h... yes checking for dladdr... yes checking for socket in -lsocket... no checking for ARM SIMD support... no checking for pthread_create in -lpthreads... no checking for pthread_create in -lpthread... yes checking whether gcc accepts -pthread... yes checking whether mmap() sees write()s... yes checking whether gcc needs -traditional... no checking for 8-bit clean memcmp... yes checking for random... yes checking for strerror... yes checking for lchown... yes checking for fchmod... yes checking for snprintf... yes checking for statvfs... yes checking for memmove... yes checking for rint... yes checking for stat64... yes checking for lstat64... yes checking for truncate64... yes checking for statvfs64... yes checking for flockfile... yes checking for getpagesize... yes checking for localtime_r... yes checking for strtok_r... yes checking for wcrtomb... yes checking for mbrtowc... yes checking for res_ninit()... yes checking for gnu_get_libc_version()... yes checking for iconv in -lc... yes checking for iconv()... yes checking for iconv() with const input... no checking for nl_langinfo and CODESET... yes checking for an implementation of va_copy()... yes checking for an implementation of __va_copy()... yes checking whether va_lists can be copied by value... no checking for C++ exceptions flag... -fno-exceptions checking for gcc 3.0 ABI... yes checking for C++ "explicit" keyword... yes checking for C++ "typename" keyword... yes checking for modern C++ template specialization syntax support... yes checking whether partial template specialization works... yes checking whether operators must be re-defined for templates derived from templates... no checking whether we need to cast a derived template to pass as its base class... no checking whether the compiler can resolve const ambiguities for templates... yes checking whether the C++ "using" keyword can change access... yes checking whether the C++ "using" keyword resolves ambiguity... yes checking for "std::" namespace... yes checking whether standard template operator!=() is ambiguous... unambiguous checking for C++ reinterpret_cast... yes checking for C++ dynamic_cast to void*... yes checking whether C++ requires implementation of unused virtual methods... yes checking for trouble comparing to zero near std::operator!=()... no checking for LC_MESSAGES... yes checking for jpeg_destroy_compress in -ljpeg... yes checking for gzread in -lz... yes checking if app-specific confvars.sh exists... /home/tom/mozilla-1.9.1/browser/confvars.sh checking for pkg-config... /usr/bin/pkg-config checking for gtk+-2.0 >= 2.10.0 gtk+-unix-print-2.0 glib-2.0 gobject-2.0 gdk-x11-2.0... yes checking MOZ_GTK2_CFLAGS... -D_REENTRANT -I/usr/include/gtk-2.0 -I/usr/lib/gtk-2.0/include -I/usr/include/atk-1.0 -I/usr/include/cairo -I/usr/include/pango-1.0 -I/usr/include/glib-2.0 -I/usr/lib/glib-2.0/include -I/usr/include/freetype2 -I/usr/include/directfb -I/usr/include/libpng12 -I/usr/include/pixman-1 -I/usr/include/gtk-unix-print-2.0 checking MOZ_GTK2_LIBS... -lgtk-x11-2.0 -latk-1.0 -lgdk-x11-2.0 -lgdk_pixbuf-2.0 -lm -lpangocairo-1.0 -lpango-1.0 -lcairo -lgobject-2.0 -lgmodule-2.0 -ldl -lglib-2.0 checking for pango >= 1.14.0... yes checking _PANGOCHK_CFLAGS... -I/usr/include/pango-1.0 -I/usr/include/glib-2.0 -I/usr/lib/glib-2.0/include checking _PANGOCHK_LIBS... -lpango-1.0 -lgobject-2.0 -lgmodule-2.0 -ldl -lglib-2.0 checking for pango >= 1.14.0 pangoft2 >= 1.14.0... yes checking MOZ_PANGO_CFLAGS... -I/usr/include/pango-1.0 -I/usr/include/glib-2.0 -I/usr/lib/glib-2.0/include -I/usr/include/freetype2 checking MOZ_PANGO_LIBS... -lpangoft2-1.0 -lpango-1.0 -lfreetype -lz -lfontconfig -lgobject-2.0 -lgmodule-2.0 -ldl -lglib-2.0 checking for gnome-vfs-2.0 >= 2.0 gnome-vfs-module-2.0 >= 2.0... checking for gconf-2.0 >= 1.2.1... checking for libgnome-2.0 >= 2.0... checking for libgnomeui-2.0 >= 2.2.0... checking for dbus-glib-1 >= 0.60... yes checking MOZ_DBUS_GLIB_CFLAGS... -I/usr/include/dbus-1.0 -I/usr/lib/dbus-1.0/include -I/usr/include/glib-2.0 -I/usr/lib/glib-2.0/include checking MOZ_DBUS_GLIB_LIBS... -ldbus-glib-1 -ldbus-1 -lgobject-2.0 -lglib-2.0 checking __attribute__ ((aligned ())) support... trying 64 64 checking for snd_pcm_open in -lasound... no configure: error: Ogg support on Linux requires the alsa library *** Fix above errors and then restart with "make -f client.mk build" make1: *** configure Error 1 make1: Leaving directory `/home/tom/mozilla-1.9.1' make: *** /home/tom/mozilla-1.9.1/obj-firefox/Makefile Error 2 Si osou * Firefox * build-essential * mercurial Ikstörnol liŋk * Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Softwär